Convince me
by Lyddel
Summary: - ¿¡Cómo quieres que te asesine así? – cuestionó mirando al rubio a los ojos con la expresión entre divertida e indiferente que era tan común en el - No creo que lo haga Elliot, no mientras sigamos con este jueguito – afirmó sonriéndole.


waa ~ mi primer fic de este manga, y eso que desde hace tiempo traía el capricho de escribirlo pero hasta ahora se dió.  
También es mi primer oneshot largo por decirlo de alguna manera. bueno, ya está ~  
_

**Autora:** Lyddel  
**Pairing:** BloodxElliot  
**Rating:** T (no creo que sea más alto... pero si a alguien se lo parece, lo cambiaré... en fin)  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del fic son propiedad de QuinRose ~ yo no gano nada con esto, mas bien pierdo el tiempo haciendome ideas locas :3 

* * *

**Convince Me**

El lugar olía a humedad, a polvo, a concreto, a humedad, olía a él mismo, a metal y a comida pasada que se supone él debería ingerir, aunque estaba tan rancia que apenas podía masticarla, aunque el tragarla supusiera un suicidio, pero a este punto, esa parte era la que más le tentaba, pero no lo hizo, no porque le faltara voluntad, si no que ya estaba harto del ciclo sin fin que estaba obligado a recorrer, porque de atragantarse con un bocado y detenerse el reloj que llevaba en el pecho irían por el aparatito y lo llevarían con la persona que lo había llevado a esa prisión, lo repararía y cuando el tic tac volviera a escucharse el ciclo se repetiría como lo ha hecho incesablemente.

Estaba encerrado en ese lugar por tratar de ayudar a alguien, por intentar romper la cadena que los arrastraba, había desquebrajado el reloj de su amigo tanto como le fue posible antes de ser apresado, pero justo ahora, si habían logrado repararlo era algo que él ignoraba, si supiera que lo habían dado ya por perdido el encierro valdría la pena.

De no ser por la pequeñísima ventana que había en la prisión habría perdido la noción del tiempo, aunque había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado al menos sabía si era de Día o de noche.

Era de día cuando alcanzó a vislumbrar una silueta que se encaminaba hacia él, no era el encapuchado que generalmente le llevaba el intento de alimento que se supone debería mantenerlo con vida. Su presencia era diferente, sus tacones sonaban al chocar contra el asfalto del suelo, había llegado con un aroma fresco que contrastaba enormemente en aquel lugar, el aroma de las rosas y hierbas de color verde. Se acercaba con pasos firmes y sonoros, Elliot pudo distinguir cada vez mejor a quien se acercaba, un sombrero alto, un traje de dos colas, un pantalón de vestir todo de un impecable color negro así como su cabello que hacía resaltar más el rojo de las flores y los adornos de la gabardina y el blanco de la camisa que vestía bajo la misma.

-Blood… - comenzó a decir el prisionero mientras seguía mirando al recién llegado.  
- Así es – le contestó sonriendo con una voz suave – vengo a sacarte de aquí

La liebre se quedó mirando los ojos azules de su compañero mientras este alzaba un candado e introducía la llave, la giraba y abría la reja que tenía cautivo provocando un chirrido metálico.

-Vamos a casa - le susurró mientras se agachaba un poco y estiraba su brazo para ayudarlo a incorporarse

¿A casa? Se refería el sombrerero al lugar de donde había salido antes de pasar no sé cuanto tiempo en la reducida prisión, cuando Elliot caminó con su antiguo amigo en dirección el bosque para cumplir la promesa que había sellado, pero ahora le quedaba claro que el plan no había resultado según lo esperado.

En la reja de entrada se encontraban dos niños con cara de aburrimiento recargados en unas hachas apenas unos centímetros más bajas que ellos que se colocaron en una posición más recta al ver llegar a su al jefe de ojos azules.

-Mira, el conejo estúpido regresó – Apuntó Dee mirando a su hermano mientras señalaba a Elliot con la mano derecha  
- Quizás deberíamos darle una bienvenida – contestó levantando un poco el hacha  
- Escúchame bien jodido mocoso, no soy un conejo, ¿entendiste?  
- Para nada, solo hace falta mirarte, tienes orejas largas y comes zanahorias  
- No como esas porquerías, yo…  
-Elliot, debemos entrar – lo interrumpió Blood – y ustedes dos, hagan el favor de callarse – terminó mientras se abría paso pon entre la decorativa reja de entrada hacía el castillo.

Una vez dentro ambos tomaron asiento en una pequeña salita compuesta por tres sillones individuales rodeando una mesita de madera sobre la que ya estaban dispuestas dos tazas con té caliente que emanaban vapor hacía el techo aromatizando de hierbabuena el aire, la tetera también contribuía a esto, había infinidad de platos acomodados con sorprendente destreza para hacerlos entrar todos en tan diminuto espacio, cada uno con una rebanada de un postre diferente, todos de zanahoria.

-Blood, yo…  
- Supuse que tendrías hambre – volvió a interrumpirlo  
- Lo siento  
-¿Eh?  
- Supongo que esta pequeña idea no fue de tu especial agrado, y tuviste que ir por mí además  
- No debiste haberlo hecho, pero terminó, olvídalo  
- Pero se lo prometí  
- Aunque es bueno cumplir las promesas sabes que no me gusta involucrarme con Julius, y lo hiciste consciente que yo podría reaccionar mal  
- Pero no lo hiciste  
- ¿Lo sabías?  
- En realidad esperaba que no te enteraras, pero dadas las circunstancias en cuanto me apresaron, más que saberlo esperaba que lo tomaras de la mejor manera posible

- ¿Lo intentaras para mí? ¿Podrías matarme algún día?

Una sonrisa, aunque esta vez la respuesta llegaba con un poco más de dificultad, por una parte se sentía engañado, pero la otra, y la que ocupaba la mayor parte de su ser y pensamientos querían amarrar a la liebre a él a partir de ese momento.

-Yo… - el pelinegro se levanto del sillón que ocupaba para quedar frente a Elliot – no lo sé  
- Pero, ¿Por qué? – Dijo confundido  
- Seria – mientras decía eso se arrodilló para ahora estar a la altura del rubio que seguía sentado – demasiado precipitado, quiero tiempo para mí – afirmó con una expresión un tanto arrogante.  
-¿Para ti? – la liebre dejaba atrás la confusión para empezar a entender de que hablaba su jefe  
- Así es, puede que te haya ido a sacar de aquella asquerosa jaula pero no lo pasaré por alto tan fácilmente  
- Pero si hace unos minutos dijiste que ya no había problema y que…  
- Tienes que compensármelo, Elliot  
- P- pero… - comenzó el rubio  
- Un favor por otro favor, vamos, no me digas que no lo habías escuchado antes – apuntó acortando un poco más la distancia, la liebre se sonrojó y Blood terminó por besarlo, un beso pequeño, solo por encima de los labios – incluso aunque no quieras – añadió con una sonrisa – no estás en posición de oponerte

Juntaron sus bocas de nuevo, esta vez Elliot le respondía demandantemente, exploró y se dejo explorar mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el cuello del sombrerero y la izquierda en su espalda, por su parte Blood comenzó a enredar los dedos en el dorado cabello ajeno avanzando lentamente hacía la nuca, hasta toparse con una de las orejas de Elliot que estaba gacha y tembló al contacto de su mano, el pelinegro la acarició con mucho cuidado recordando lo sensibles que eran al tacto de otra cosa que no fuera el cabello del ojivioleta.

Se abrazaron el uno al otro acercándose entre sí lo más que les fue posible, apenas separándose unos instantes para buscar un poco de oxígeno y regresar al beso. Blood bajó una de sus manos hacía el cuello de la liebre retirando la pañoleta morada que lo cubría, enterró su cabeza en él y recorrió con la punta de la nariz desde la base de su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

-B-Blood… espera… - le pidió el rubio con un hilo de voz apenas audible y rebosante de nerviosismo  
- ¿Hmm? – fue lo único que atino a contestar mientras seguía entretenido con el cuello ajeno  
- Es… es incomodo – continuó con aún mas nerviosismo en la garganta y algo preocupado por la reacción del mayor, que entre los besos y las caricias le había flexionado las piernas y las había, además de separado colocado sobre el sillón, Elliot tenía las rodillas cas a la altura de su pecho.  
- Si… bueno, tal vez este sillón no sea el mejor lugar…  
- ¿Eh? – el color rosa volvió a sus mejillas, esta vez más violentamente mientras sentía que Blood le jalaba el brazo incitándolo a levantarse

Una vez estuvo de pie, con un movimiento rápido el sombrerero se colocó por detrás de la liebre, le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y apoyó el mentón en sus hombros, de esta forma suavemente lo estaba obligando a caminar en la dirección que él lo guiaba. Elliot colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de Blood, sujetándolos, como temiendo que lo soltara en algún momento y giró la cabeza para darle un beso en la oreja a su compañero que hasta entonces estaba concentrado en la dirección que debían tomar que respondió con un rápido encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa.

Entre pequeños juegos llegaron a una puerta que Blood abrió por medio de una manija, una vez dentro de la habitación y con la puerta cerrada soltó a Elliot para dirigirse hacia una cama de aspecto cómodo con una colcha suave de color rojo e incontables almohadas de diferentes tamaños en la parte superior, del dosel colgaban varios pedazos de tela blanca casi transparente que volaban alegremente con la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Se aflojó un poco el moño que traía hecho al cuello y después volvió la mirada al rubio que se había quedado mirándolo desde la entrada de la habitación.

-Así no lograrás convencerme, Elliot – habló con seriedad en la voz  
- ¿A qué… te refieres?  
- ¿¡Cómo quieres que te asesine así! – cuestionó mirando al rubio a los ojos con la expresión entre divertida e indiferente que era tan común en el

La liebre no respondió, entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir Blood pero la respuesta no podía pasar el nudo de su garganta o eso se quería hacer creer, pero no tenía como responder al comentario, en lugar de eso se acercó a la cama sintiendo como sus zapatos se hundían en la alfombra a cada paso. Al llegar a la cama se sentó a un lado del pelinegro

-No… estoy seguro  
- No creo que lo haga Elliot, no mientras sigamos con este jueguito – afirmó sonriéndole

Ambos sabían que no lo era, había dejado de ser un juego desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora ambos se habían acostumbrado a la compañía del otro, ahora necesitaban la presencia del otro pero preferían pensar que no era así, probablemente para sostener la máscara con más facilidad frente a las demás personas.

-Así – continuó – que espero que entiendas, que no dejaré que se acabe pronto

Elliot reaccionó dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y moviéndose hacia atrás de la cama utilizando las piernas para empujarse hasta quedar recargado en todos los almohadones, Blood lo siguió a gatas hasta que estuvo frente a él acorralando la cintura del rubio entre sus manos y estuvieron tan cerca que pudo sentir la respiración del otro sobre su labio superior.

Una vez más tomaron los labios del otro entre los suyos, el ojivioleta posó sus manos en el pecho del mayor sobre el chaleco de color blanco, deslizándolas con cuidado hacía los hombros bajo el saco para luego deslizarlo hacía atrás de su espalda y hacía abajo recorriendo sus brazos, el sombrerero lo ayudó a terminar de sacárselo y ahora las manos de la liebre se dedicaron a deshacer el esmerado moño que Blood llevaba a modo de corbata. El pelinegro se hacía su propio lio con el cinturón que Elliot llevaba enredado alrededor del cuerpo, una vez se deshizo de el desabotonó la gabardina gris y le libero los brazos de esta dejándola extendida bajo ambos.

Dupre se recostó sobre la liebre con cuidado ne no recargar todo su peso como si el menor fuese a romperse de hacerlo, unieron sus labios una vez más permitiéndose notar la agitada respiración del otro a causa del contacto con el cuerpo ajeno que aunque más libre aún llevaba ropa encima, resuelto a terminar con aquella tarea se colocó de nuevo de rodillas y desabrochó el pantalón del rubio apenas lo suficiente para desfajar su camisa pero bastó para hacer sonrojar a la liebre, cuando terminó por quitarle aquella prenda siguió el mismo proceso en su propia vestimenta para después volverse a recostar sobre el cuerpo de Elliot.

La sensación era casi mágica, el tacto que internamente buscaban desde el principio, la piel suave del contrarió, para Blood tibia y para Elliot fresca. El sentimiento de tener cerca al otro les causó a ambos escalofríos por la espalda, nervios y una curiosa sensación en el vientre.

Un nuevo beso y un nuevo abrazo intentando acercarse el uno al otro hasta sus propios límites. Fue Elliot quien rompió el beso para tomar una bocanada de aire que Blood aprovechó para tomar su cuello otra vez, Elliot le acarició el cabello dibujando círculos con sus dedos y enredándolos entre las hebras negras del ojiazul incitándole a continuar con el recorrido. El pecho de ambos hombres se juntó solo para sentir que el reloj del otro abandonaba su antigua forma y sentir claramente dentro de su cuerpo el retumbar de un corazón que estaba igual de acelerado, que no paraba de entrecortar sus respiraciones y latiendo desesperadamente pero más acompasado que nunca. El pelinegro continuó su recorrido hacia abajo marcando un invisible camino con los besos que había depositado en la tibia piel del rubio jugando delicadamente con cada parte de su cuerpo que encontraba en el camino hasta toparse con la tela y el zipper del pantalón que le impedía continuar, dejó un último beso en el vientre de Elliot para bajar lentamente el cierre que sostenía con los dientes. Acto seguido le liberó de las prendas que le quedaban sujetas al cuerpo. Cuando lo vio libre de cualquier tela se quedó un momento contemplado al que tenía completamente indefenso bajo su cuerpo, al chico completamente sonrojado al sentirse observado que temblaba ligeramente a sus toques, volvió a subir para que sus labios se reencontrarán con la boca que había extrañado por unos minutos, fue mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban alegremente entre ellas que Elliot bajó sus manos desde la espalda del ojiazul hasta su cintura acariciándole por los costados y deslizando la ropa que todavía traía puesta bajo sus caderas y hasta sus muslos sintiendo como sus propias manos temblaban pero al mismo tiempo le rogaban continuar.

Ya completamente libres ambos se dedicaron a explorar por completo el cuerpo del otro, besando y consintiendo cada parte de nueva piel que encontraban descubriendo en el proceso nuevas texturas y sabores que solo favorecieron a aumentar la velocidad de sus ya acelerados corazones.

Entre estos pequeños juegos fue Elliot quien terminó sobre Blood en esta ocasión, mientras se besaban volvió a recorrerlo con sus manos, acariciando su cuello, sus brazos, su pecho bajando peco a poco hasta llegar a sus piernas. El pelinegro se apoyo en sus codos para poder levantarse un poco y comenzó a lamer el pecho de Elliot despacio deteniéndose unos minutos en sus pezones mordisqueándolos con cuidado y succionando un poco.

Se fue enderezando lentamente hasta quedar sentado y obligar a Elliot a la misma posición exceptuando que el menor estaba sentado en sus rodillas y le rodeaba la cintura con sus muslos, ambos se movieron buscando más contacto hasta que una especie de descarga les hizo arquear un poco la espalda ante la sensación de ambas erecciones frotándose al movimiento.

Con un ligero esfuerzo consiguieron mirarse a los ojos, a estas alturas los dos estaban sonrojados y con una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos, las orejas de Elliot seguían abajo y sus miradas tenían un brillo especial que contrastaba con la piel sonrojada.

De esta manera el rubio sintió como el ojiazul llevaba sus manos a su cadera y lo acariciaba hacía abajo y después por la parte interior de sus muslos separándolos y después recorrer el camino hacia atrás separando el trasero del rubio para abrirse paso pausadamente.

El mayor levantó una de sus manos hacía su propio rostro e introdujo dos dedos en su boca, lamiéndolos con esmero y paciencia hasta que la saliva que los cubría le pareció la adecuada, Volvió a bajar la mano esta vez pasando el brazo por la espalda de Elliot hasta finalmente acariciarlo un poco e introducir un dedo en su cuerpo. Todo Elliot se tensó al instante y se aferró al otro cuerpo con más fuerza, el sombrerero lo besó para conseguir que se relajase y poder añadir un segundo dedo lo que logró una contracción más violenta un quejido por parte del menor que seguía con la cabeza hundida en su cuello.

-Te duele ¿cierto? – preguntó Blood hablando por fin después de una eternidad con un susurro apenas audible para su amante, quien no contestó y se limitó a abrazarlo con más fuerza – si quieres que me detenga, dímelo – terminó con un beso en la mejilla del rubio.

Con esta acción comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro del otro cuerpo, sacándolos un poco para volverlos a introducir lentamente. Le provocaba dolor pero también una sensación agradable al rozar con los límites de su cuerpo logrando dilatar la entrada.

Retiró su mano y la colocó de nuevo en las caderas de Elliot levantándolo un poco y estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo, fue entonces que sintió la presión y la humedad del miembro de Blood intentando abrirse camino dentro de él, sintió su cuerpo abrirse para darle paso poco a poco pero también contrayéndose y apretando cada vez más fuerte alrededor del palpitante aparato del pelinegro mientras ambos gemían por el dolor que la intromisión le causaba y por la casi insoportable presión que sentía dentro del otro cuerpo.

Dentro, ya casi por completo se detuvieron unos minutos para que ambos cuerpos pudieran acostumbrarse el uno al otro, acostumbrarse a la presión y a la invasión, minutos que Blood aprovecho para reencontrarse con la mirada amatista y lamer las lagrimas que viajaban desde ellos hasta las mejillas de su propietario que temblaba de vez en vez perdiéndose en la mirada del pelinegro quien le dio un beso en los labios y luego en la frente al decidir que era hora de continuar.

Guiado por las manos de Blood, Elliot movía su cadera de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa facilitando el trabajo del sombrerero. Gimiendo cada uno al oído del otro y llamando sus nombres infinidad de veces con cada roce, se sentían más propiedad el uno del otro, sus cuerpos ahora dominaban sobre sus mentes y se entregaban por completo al otro, en sus cabezas confundían el dolor inicial con el placer que sentían ahora mientras seguían moviéndose con la intención de que la sensación no terminara.

Poco a poco pequeñas descargas comenzaban a recorrer sus cuerpos anunciando lo que venía, los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, los cuerpos más cercanos y los gemidos más fuertes y seguidos hasta que por fin unos sublimes espasmos inundaron sus cuerpos y sus mentes, sus espaldas se arquearon sintiendo aquellos latigazos. Elliot podía sentir el aumento de presión generada por la esencia de Blood en su interior y la misma sustancia blanquizca y tibia en los vientres de ambos.

Una vez terminado, Blood se dejó caer hacia atrás jalando a Elliot consigo quedando ambos recargados sobre las almohadas aún agitados, sonrojados y cansados. El pelinegro enjugó, esta vez con sus manos las lágrimas que habían vuelto a surgir de los ojos violetas y le dio un casto beso en la frente al rubio.

-¿En realidad quieres dejar todo esto, Elliot? – Preguntó después de un rato de yacer abrazados en la cama en completo silencio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y con una voz suave - Porque, yo no.

* * *

a este paso toda la sección en español sera yaoi 8D (?), ok ignorenme.

Bueno, los fics de esta serie tienen poco público, so no me sorprendería que sea poco leido, pero si lo leyeron en realidad me gustaría saber su opinión ouo ya sea si les gustó o creen que es un asco -w-  
De los reviews salen mejores fics, so, ayúdenme! :3

Bye!


End file.
